


It's the little things (that make you miss him)

by chenziee



Series: It's the little things [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Whole Cake Island, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, day 6 - solitude, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Keeping the Sanji Retrieval Team small in number while everyone else headed to Wano in advance seemed like a good idea in theory. What neither Luffy or Law had expected, however, was how much the separation would affect them.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: It's the little things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	It's the little things (that make you miss him)

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu Day 6: Solitude**

Luffy didn’t think it would be this hard. When he had first decided to go pick up Sanji from his wedding, when he said he’d go alone while everyone else went on ahead to Wano, he didn’t expect it to feel like this. This  _ lonely. _

It was weird; Luffy had made it two whole years without his crew, his  _ friends.  _ He  _ had  _ missed them terribly then, missed them during every minute of his training with Rayleigh, but even those two years weren’t as hard as the one week since they had set sail to Whole Cake Island.

Maybe it was because back on Ruskaina, he was training all the time and didn’t have the time to dwell on it, while here on the Sunny, he had nothing to do. Nothing except attempt to ignore his growling stomach while he sat on the railing and tried to fish without much success, and think about how lonely he was. He wasn’t even alone on the ship; Nami, Chopper, Brook, Carrot, Pedro, and Pekomamushi were right there with him, but Luffy just wished  _ he  _ was there with him, too.

Because Luffy missed him. He missed the way he clicked his tongue when Luffy said something ‘embarrassing’ and the way he pretended to not like it when Luffy would call his name before hugging him. He missed his smirks and the quick, stolen kisses. He missed tracing his tattoos with his fingers and listening to him talk about medical things Luffy didn’t understand. He missed sitting on the floor, chatting with his crewmates while leaning against his legs while the older pirate sat in the chair above him reading some book or just watching the others play and joke around with each other, wearing a small smile that he thought no one noticed. It had only been a few days but he wanted to see him so badly.

He wouldn’t even care that Law would have lectured him about his mystery curry for sure; Luffy supposed he  _ did _ kind of deserve a scolding for wasting all of their supplies anyway. And an angry Law couldn’t be much worse than an angry Nami, could he? No. No, he couldn’t. Nothing could be scarier than an angry Nami.

Luffy would bet Law was amazing at fishing, too—even though his cool powers _were_ absolutely cheating. But Luffy wouldn’t have pushed for the rules right then since he was too hungry to complain or care.

As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly again. Luffy really didn’t like the sound. It was only driving in how long he hadn’t eaten. “I’m so hungry,” Luffy whined to no one in particular, earning himself a few lifeless groans in response, which were quickly followed by something that sounded suspiciously like Nami’s clima tact extending.

Now, Luffy  _ really  _ didn’t like  _ that  _ sound.

* * *

Law didn’t think it would be this hard. Dealing with the Tang being noisier and more cramped than usual, as well as Zoro  _ still  _ getting lost after nearly a week on board aside, he just couldn’t help constantly waiting to hear the call of ‘Torao~’ as his sole warning before getting attacked by a surprise hug. Just a week ago, he would have given anything to get ten minutes of peace and quiet but now that he actually got it, it only felt weird.  _ Lonely. _

It was strange, feeling lonely on a submarine packed full of people—people he cared about, no less—but it was hard not to feel lonely when the one person who had been keeping him constant company the past few weeks  _ wasn’t  _ there. Law hated to admit he missed him.

How pathetic was he? It hadn’t even been that long since this alliance started, even less since they got away from Dressrosa. Since they had shared a kiss for the first time and started dating—however that worked between pirates from different crews. Yet, here he was, already missing the idiot this much after only a few days apart.

He missed his smile, his laughter. He missed the intimate moments where Luffy would just lie there next to him tracing his tattoos, then fall asleep after asking Law to tell him about some surgery techniques that the doctor was  _ positive  _ the other couldn’t understand. He missed even the way he made fun of his resting bitch face and how he kept insisting on touching him all the goddamn time, even during times when it was absolutely not necessary and was instead hindering them both in whatever they were doing.

But now, Law would give anything to have Luffy’s hand running through his hair or to feel his warmth from where he he was using Law’s legs as a backrest while he sat on the floor in front of Law’s chair and did stupid shit with his friends. How ironic to think that this whole thing between them had started because Law wasn’t used to touching other people.

His mind flashed back to the kiss they had shared two years ago while Luffy laid semi-delirious on the operating table on the Polar Tang and he quickly shook his head to chase the memory away. No. No,  _ that  _ was not why this started. The crush he might or might not have had on Straw Hat back then had  _ nothing _ to do with the current situation, and neither did him stealing kisses from someone with dubious consent.

_ Luffy was the one who asked though, _ Law’s mind readily supplied. As it that made it any better. But well... Luffy had stolen more than his fair share of kisses when he thought Law was asleep so Law supposed it was alright in the end.

There was a knock on the door to his room just then and Law was grateful for the distraction. Looking up from the book on his lap that he had been pretending to read for the past two hours, he called out to the person outside to come in and Nico Robin appeared only a second later a smile on her lips. “Torao, Kin’emon wants to talk to you about the entrance to to Wano.”

Law sighed. Why did everyone insist on calling him Torao? At this rate his  _ own  _ crew was going to start calling him by Straw Hat’s stupid nickname. “I’ll be right there—” he paused to carefully bookmark his page before putting the book aside— “but don’t call me that.”

Robin chuckled at his words and Law really didn’t like the sound. It was making him feel like she could see all his thoughts and secrets and as much as he liked her, he didn’t like feeling this exposed. “It’s the little things that make you miss him, hm?” she asked, her tone teasing.

Now, Law  _ really _ didn’t like  _ that  _ sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at these lovesick idiots... how do the others deal with them? xD
> 
> ~~The format of this one is so self-indulgent, I'm a sucker mirroring and circular stories.~~


End file.
